


Chance

by miguinpenguin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major Character Undeath, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miguinpenguin/pseuds/miguinpenguin
Summary: minayeon.





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> minayeon eyy

“ mina im sorry” I started as I look around our shared apartment not meeting her eyes.I can’t look at her eyes knowing that i hurt her.

 

I cheated on her

 

Jennie is flirt. She doesn’t understand how love works but I don’t know how it started but all I can remember is I keep on coming back to her flat. Fucking her. It is all about sex no love. But maybe just maybe it’s the thrill that excites me. It excites me whenever we fuck in the elevator knowing that any minute from now someone might caught us. Maybe it’s the money that jennie has that she can afford to buy me expensive things while mina can just barely pay our monthly bills. Maybe it’s the attention that jennie has that she can waste her time just to fuck me all day unlike mina who always come back home late at night. maybe it is because she’s jennie while she’s mina that’s why I keep on coming back to her.

 

“it’s ok nayeonnie it’s not your fault.” Mina said softly breaking my word of thoughts as she take small steps towards me.

 

“it’s my fault nayeonnie. She can give you those things that you deserves when I cant. She took good care of you when I can’t” mina reached for my face and gently wiped my tears away as I didn’t notice that I was crying that time “ im so sorry nayeonnie. Because of my shortcomings you suffered “

 

I know it’s not true. Its me who had those shortcomings. Its my fault.

But she’s mina. She will do anything to keep me safe and unharmed.

 

I kept on crying on her embrace. Mina keeps on whispering comforting words onto my ears. Mina stands up after a while and slowly walked away from me. But she stopped when she’s in front of the door.

 

“please be happy nayeonnie, you deserve everything in this world and even if it is a world without me- I will gladly accept it. You don’t need to choose between us nayeonnie if your heart yearns for her then go for her I will not stop you. But please promise me nayeonnie promise me that you will be happy. Because that’s what I want, seeing you smile makes me smile.”

 

And with that she walked away. I watched her walked away from me that night.

 

With her last words lingering on my head

 

“ill wait for you nayeonnie even if it would take you forever I will wait for you”

 

-

 

True to her words mina did keep a respectful distance between us. She didn’t kick me out in our apartment. She’s still the kind mina who gave me kind smile and greets me when we see each other on the street.

 

 It is on our 2nd month being not together that I discovered that her parents disowned her. Mina didn’t tell me anything about her family. She says that her family is poor and currently staying at japan. But all this time she’s lying to me. Her parents got mad on the news that their only child is gay. They threatened her give her conditions just to break things between us but mina being mina says no to all of this. Her parents cut all their ties to her. They bribe the company mina is working to fire her in exchange for a big money for investment. That’s the reason why she can’t barely pay our bills then i also discovered that no company are willing to have her because of the threats her parents giving to them. That forced mina to take small jobs away from her given degree. Having 3 different part time jobs doesn’t stop her from loving me.

 

But still I got greedy and needy that I failed to notice everything

 

-

It was  when jennies touch doesn’t excite me when I realized that its not her . it was when her expensive gifts doesn’t make me smile it was when she makes me cum that I realized that everything seems bland.

 

Mina

 

Jennie of course notice it. She doesn’t seems to mind it though and tells me to find mina. I asked her if she’s totally cool with it and she just shrug and playfully pushed me and says “ its ok nayeon don’t mind me I enjoyed the sex”

 

-

 

It took me a month to change my lifestyle. I tried to change for a better person so that when I will meet mina im ready. Its winter when I ring her phone. 3 rings before she answered. It was awkward at first but mina being mina assured me that its ok. We spend 3 hours talking random things when her boss shouted at the background telling her to cut her shift because the amount of customer that day is awesome. Mina of course bid a simple good bye to her and immediately ended the call and it left nayeon to a smiling idiot that she is just hearing mina’s voice for so long

 

 

After all that happened. Mina is still mina. And nayeon being a new version of nayeon doesn’t want to fail her chance this time.

 

It took some dates again before they became ok with each other’s presence.

 

 

“hey” I already know who it was without looking.

 

“mina”

 

“how did you know It was me?” mina asked as she took the sit beside me.

 

“I always know it was you” I says hoping for her to catch the hidden meaning behind it.

 

“you’re becoming deep nayeonnie “ mina joked. It made us both laugh.  We talk about some nonsense things that time. Doing nothing just wasting our time together . I love you mina

 

“what are you thinking?” she asked me when were near on our shared apartment. She doesn’t stay there after our break up. she asked me not to abandon that apartment.

 

“ nothing just thinking some random things” I replied

 

 

I can see from my peripheral view that she tilted her head and was about to asked but she chose not to.

 

We were at the door of our apartment that she bid her goodbye to me. I asked her that she can stay there too because after all its our apartment but she just gently refuse my offer saying that she has an early shift this morning.

 

 

She’s on her way towards the elevator when I shouted for her name

 

She turn her body and gently raised an eyebrow before saying whats wrong.  I just smiled and run towards where she is standing and as fast as I could I give her a peck on the side of her lips and with a blushing face I quickly rushed towards our apartment and closed it leaving a blushing mina behind.

 

 

-

 

 

“aish I swear nayeon if you will hurt mina again im so going to kill you” jihyo angrily stated

 

“ jihyo trust me I love her “ I defended myself

 

“just remember nayeon if you will make mina cry again because of you we will kill you” jeongyeon is glaring at me

 

“just be sure nayeon unnie mina unnie is precious to us too” dahyun says

 

I looked at them and with a smile on my face I say “ this time im sure Im in love with her”

 

 

-

 

Everything is going smoothly to us. As mina and I always made way to have time with each other. My friends are cautious at me but I assured them that I love mina .

 

 

And I will do everything to let her know that i love her this time.

 

 

-

 

 

It was spring that time when mina told me that she will go out of the country with her boss and her co workers for a team building. Of course it makes nayeon sad but still doesn’t let mina know that shes sad about this. But instead nayeon used this opportunity to finish her plans for mina

 

 

Thinking of it makes me feels so excited and nervous at the same time.

 

And it hits me

 

I truly like her this time

 

 

No wait, I love her

 

 

I love mina with all my heart this time

 

-

 

 

The sun was already above the horizon when jihyo ring my phone that day.

 

 

3 rings

 

 

It took me 3 rings before I was able to answer her call

 

 

“whats up jihyo?” I asked her with a smile on my face.

 

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

 

3 seconds.

 

 

Jihyo took 3 seconds before she answered my question

 

.

.

.

 

“nayeon….its mina” and with that tears started to fall in my eyes

 

 

 

\--

 

 

“no, mina” I bit my lips to suppress my cry. “ you cant do this to me”

 

My knees finally gave up. my tears fell uncontrollably and my heart shattered into pieces

 

This was not how I imagined seeing mina today. Today was supposed to be a special day to us.

 

 

“mina, wake up baby” I desperately cried as I tried to shake her body.

 

“baby please wake up”

 

I was busy crying that I failed to notice that jihyo is standing beside me. She explain what happen.

 

Hit and run

 

Mina died because of hit and run.

 

“mina saved the kid”

 

Of course it was so mina to do that.

 

Jihyo said that it was past noon when a kid fell on his bike and a speeding car failed to notice the injured kid on the ground. Jihyo also said that mina rushed to help the kid. Everything happens so fast that the only thing the people remember is how loud the car screech and the deafening sound that comes after the car made contact on mina’s body.

 

Then the driver revives the car and run away leaving a heavily bloodied mina and an unconscious kid in the middle of the street.

 

The people around them tried to save her. Other tried to call for ambulance but mina is already unresponsive that time.

 

“She saved the kid” nayeon remember how jihyo gave her a smile with sympathy on it

 

 Unfortunately, it cost mina’s life in exchange for the kid’s life

 

It was when mina’s body started to convulse and blood spilling on her mouth tells the people tending her that it is already late. And even the ambulance were late that time

 

Just like me, I am too late

 

 

Mina is gone.

 

“ No!” I cried

 

“Tell them jihyo! Tell them to revive her! Tell them that we can still save her! Please jihyo…please..lets save mina”  I let go of jihyo’s shoulder as I fall on the ground I held mina’s cold hand.

 

“mina please wake up”

 

“nayeon” jihyo tries to stop me as I tried to wake mina up

 

“ no jihyo! She’s alive- she promised me..” I said as I swatted her hands and tries to shake mina’s body again “ mina baby, please wake up”

 

 

I don’t know when or how did jeongyeon and the gang manage to get inside the room but I don’t care. They tried to hold me and pry me away from mina’s body

 

“no! no! don’t!” I shouted as I tried to wiggle my way but the grip on my shoulder telling me otherwise

 

“nayeon please stop” jeongyeon says as she tries to drag my body outside. “mina is gone”

 

“NO! she cant do this! “ I shouted as I tried to push her away from me. It was when I stomped on her feet that she let go of my hand.

 

 

“no mina baby you promised to me” I hugged her lifeless body “ you said that you will wait for me, mina please don’t do this to me” I don’t care if I looked pathetic or what all I need is to have mina back “ mina b-baby please im h-here you na-yeonie i-is here  im here mina please wake up baby”

 

I can hear my friend cries and I can do anything. I am hurting. It hurts damn much

 

“mina, your nayeonnie is here now I came back I choose you” I whispered “ please come back to me baby”

 

I cupped her cold face and gently shake her “baby,p-please wake up im h-here now p-please come back to me”

 

I waited for her response but no avail. I continued trying to wake her up. I don’t want to accept it no I cant accept it. But as the time passes by that she’s not responding it slowly sinks in to me-

 

 

She’s really gone

 

She left and will never come back

 

I cried and cried. I screamed all the pain in my heart still hoping that at least she could hear me but no

 

 

“mina im so sorry” I whispered as I collapsed on top of her body.i held her cold hand and gently kissed it

 

“I love you too baby” I said hoping that at least she will hear the words that she’d longing to hear from me when she’s still alive.

 

“ I love you so much mina” and just like that mina will never hear those words from me.

 

And leaves me regretting every single time that id wasted.

 

Mina died not knowing what my answer is and she died not hearing the words that my heart wanted her to hear

 

 

“ I love you mina and I choose you” but she cant hear it anymore

 

 

Because im too late for the second chance


End file.
